F9
F9, also known as Kiyono (きよの), is an whose voice is often described as crystal clear. She is able to hit high notes, as well as maintain good control and balance of her voice. She first debuted under the name "Kiyono" in the summer of 2007, and mostly sang covers of Sound Horizon songs. Her first cover of a VOCALOID song, in March 2008, was a cover of "Soar" . The video quickly rose to the #1 spot in the music rankings (The utattemita category did not exist at the time), and minato himself wrote a blog post detailing how he was overwhelmed with feeling by F9's voice. People at the time wondered who this "pro-like" singer was, since she left no trace of a name or Mylist, and users tagged her videos with "yasei no pro" (野生のプロ, lit. a wild pro appeared). Thus, nicknames such as "The Nameless Songstress" or "The Songstress of Soar" were often used. In the end, she was unofficially called "F9", which was her account username. "Soar" remains her most popular cover to this day, with over 653K views and over 21K Mylists. Since then, F9 has uploaded songs from various genres, ranging from Yuyoyuppe's screamo-rock to 's ambient and relaxing tunes. For unknown reasons, she decided to delete all of her old videos and start anew. She has went on hiatus starting in mid-2011 until early 2013, at which time she returned with a cover of "Boei Honnou" , signaling her comeback to the utattemita scene after two years. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Collapse of the Sky (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # Funny Party in the Fog (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Eternize (Released on May 27, 2012) # Nature 「LiLA'c Records 2008-2012」 (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 19, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # Precious - singing beautiful girls - (Released on December 30, 2012) # Multiplex Tale with ΦKushiΦ (Released on December 31, 2012) # 556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best- (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # FEATHER (LiLA'c Records album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # MIXED:04 (Trinity Note album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # emotion -strong feeling girls- (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.31) # "R-18" (2009.12.24) # "Girlfriend" (2009.12.24) # "Blindness" (2010.01.21) # "Blue" (2010.01.21) # "envy." (2010.02.09) (Original) (Taken down on NND) # "Dust" (2010.04.25) # "1000001colors" (2010.05.22) # "Kurage" (2010.08.21) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Mata Ashita" (2010.12.27) # "tail light" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Kagaribito" (2011.06.22) # "Boei Honnou" (2013.02.07) Unknown # "Just Be Friends"}} Discography Gallery -Re:Member ver.- Illust. by Juugonichi (十五日) }} Trivia * Her identity was finally revealed in February 2009, where it was announced that F9/Kiyono will participate in a live concert. * F9 stated that she doesn't mind being called by both names, but typically uses F9 within Nico Nico Douga, and Kiyono for outside work. * She uses an Audio Technica ATH-4050 microphone, Focusrite Saffire6 and Sonar6 LE. * She was born in Aichi Prefecture. External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages